Ryosaku Holiday series
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: This is the Ryosaku Holiday series for 2015 to part of 2016! Halloween: During the Halloween dance, Sakuno goes missing with only letters on where she is held. Will Ryoma save her in time? Christmas: Will Sakuno get a chance to give Ryoma a present for Christmas/birthday?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is kawaiidreams12 here! I had been involved on tumblr for the 2015ryosakuexchange. This was based on a prompt by the person I had. This is first in the Ryosaku Holiday Series that I made! I have the rest of the chapters, but I will post them 1-2 days later! I don't want to go too crazy. This is my first fanfiction! I am trying hard to improve! Thanks~ I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters!

Halloween

It was a week before Halloween and the students at Seigaku High School were all buzzing with

excitement.

"What are you wearing to the Halloween Dance next Friday?"

"A princess, how about you?"

"A cat!"

Everywhere there were gossips of costumes and even dates. Many girls specifically wanted one of the regulars of the tennis team to take them to the dance.

"Ah! I hope Fuji ask me to the date!"

"No, Tezuka is the best!"

"No way! He is too stern. Eiji is the better date! He needs to take me!"

"Its Ryoma sama all the way!"

Ryuzaki Sakuno also wanted a certain tennis regular to be her data to the dance. However, she needed to get him to noticed her first. They talk regularly seeing as they were seatmates in class. However, he hasn't shown any girl interest at all. He rejects all the girls who ask him out. He refuses any love letters and gifts that they give him. Some say that he has one certain girl in mind, while others questions his sexuality.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice her best friend calling out to her.

"Sakuno!"

"Huh?" She looked behind her. "Tomo chan!" She exclaimed in shock.

"I have been calling your name for a while now!" Tomoka exclaimed. "You didn't answer me!"

"Sorry Tomo chan! Just lost in thought." She replied.

"Ah! Then have you decided on what to go as for the Halloween dance?" Tomoka questioned.

"No." Sakuno sighed. "I am still looking."

"You have to hurry up Sakuno! The dance is only a week away!" She shouted.

"Tomo chan! You don't have to be so loud! I know! I don't know what to go as. How about you?" She asked.

"I am going as an angel!" Tomoka shouted. "I hope Ryoma sama would be impressed and in awe with my costume!"

Sakuno looks down at her watch. "A-ah! Yea, I have to go now! Practice starts soon! See you later, Tomo chan!" She exclaimed as she hurry off to the women's female club.

"Ochibi! Are you going to the Halloween dance?" Eiji asked as he pounces on Ryoma.

"Yea. Who are you going with?" Momo joined in the fun.

Echizen Ryoma have grown over the past years. He was much taller than he was before. However,

despite the growth, he was still the shortest member of the regulars. He was still growing though.

"No. I am not going." He replied to his senpai tachi.

"Eh! Why not?" Eiji exclaimed in shock! "You should go! I am going as a cat! Meow!" He exclaimed.

"Eiji, calm down! You are getting too excited!" Oishi told his doubles partner.

"Ehh! Echizen, you need to go! Even Snake is going!" Momo said.

"What is that suppose to mean? Huh?" Kaidou said to Momo.

"It means that you are antisocial, Snake." Mom replied right back getting in his face.

"Guys, stop fighting." Kamamura said while getting right in the middle. However he was not having any luck calming the two down.

"Kamamura, here." Fuji said as he handed him a tennis racket.

"Burning!" Kamamura exclaimed and shouted right in Kaidou and Momo's face! "Who wants to fight?" He shouted to the sky.

"Not us!" Momo and Kaidou both said as they try to inch their way out.

"Fight me! Burning!" He shouted.

"Wait! Give me that!" Oishi exclaimed as he took the racket from his hand. "Fuji!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted them to stop fighting." Fuji smiled.

"There was a 95% chance that Oishi was going to stepped in and stopped him, while a 80% percent

chance that Momo and Kaidou would stop fighting."

"Mana Mana Dane." Ryoma exclaimed, trying to leave while his senpai were distracted.

"Where you think you going?" Eiji shouted as he grabbed Echizen. "You still haven't said why you don't want to go to the dance!"

"Ah! It is because you are dateless!" Momo teased.

"Over 50 percent of first year girls have asked Echizen to go to the dance, but he refused. Over 40 percent of second years have asked him, still he refused. Roughly about 42% of third years have ask him to the dance, but he refused as well." Inui exclaimed while looking at his data.

"I don't feel like going." Ryoma replied with an uninterested look on his face.

Tezuka came out and started practice. Soon, practice was over. The regulars had then started to head to the clubroom, when Tezuka stopped them.

"From the coach, the tennis regulars must attend the Halloween Dance next Friday. That is all.

Dismissed." He said as he headed to talk to the coach.

Ryoma just groaned.

Day of the dance

"Tomo chan! Sorry for the wait!" Sakuno said as she reached Tomo chan. Both of them agreed to meet up together before they went to the dance.

"You look so cute, Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted.

"Thank you! You look really pretty, Tomo chan!" Sakuno replied with a smile. She really was glad that Tomoka liked her outfit. She personally loved her outfit and thought she looked pretty in it. She was hoping for a certain someone to notice though.

Tomoka was dressed in a white mini skirt, with a white crop top. She also had on white angels wings and white boots. She topped her outfit with a halo that attached to her wings.

Sakuno was wearing a corset style dress. Her strapless top was black with ruffles while her skirt was black with pink trims on it. She wore pink and black thigh knee stockings in a criss cross design. She wore black medium heel boots. She also wore black and pink criss cross design gloves that went from her wrist to her upper arms. She had a black cape tied with a pink bow around her neck. On top of her head was her witch hat with a pink bow on top. She also had a broom as her prop.

When they got there, both were amazed at the decorations. There were spider webs and bats hanging from the ceilings. There were dried fake blood on the floors and tables. There were also skeletons all over the places. The food was also in Halloween theme with blood fruit punch, and cupcakes in different designs relating to Halloween.

"Ryoma sama! He looks so good!" Tomoka shouted.

Sakuno was startled by her scream. She looked where Tomoka was pointing and saw Ryoma. She immediately blushed. He looks really good. Ryoma was dressed as a vampire. He was wearing a white button up with black pants. He had on a red bowtie. On top of it, he had on a black and red cape. He had also donned on vampire teeth.

"Wah! Ryuzaki chan!" A shout caught her attention then follow by a hug.

Sakuno was taken by surprise. Eiji had just grabbed her into a hug. "You look so cute!"

"T-thank you." She said. "You look nice too."

Eiji had dressed up like a black cat. He had put on some cat ears and a tail.

"Eiji, you're hugging too much." Oishi said. He was dressed up as Santa.

"Ah! Looking good, Ryuzaki." Momo said. He was dressed up as Frankenstein's monster.

"Yes. Really nice." Fuji nodded. He was dressed up in a prince.

"Thank you senpai tachi! You all look nice too!" She smiled at them.

"G-good evening, Ryoma kun!" She shyly said to him.

Ryoma just glanced her way and took a sip from his blood punch.

"T-that's a nice costume!" Sakuno told him.

"It's just a vampire, I didn't do much. My stupid dad forced me into it." He let out in annoyance at his stupid father.

"O-oh." She muttered.

The senpai tachi were all just thinking Echizen and shaking their heads.

"H-how do you think of my costume?" She asked bravely. She was hoping he likes it or thought it was nice.

"It's a witch, how can you mess up?" He questioned with a smirk.

Sakuno just pouted at him and got sad.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki." He just smirked at her and then left to go get another drink.

The senpai tachi were all wondering how someone like Ryoma can be so clueless and mean. They saw the sad face on Sakuno's face. She looked like she was about to cry.

Eiji and Momo couldn't take it anymore and ran over to hit Ryoma.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Ryoma could be heard saying out loud.

Momo just hit him again.

"The probability of those two getting together is less than 15% due to Echizen's rudeness and insensitivity." Inui noted in his notebook. He was dressed as a mummy.

"How can Echizen be that mean? Poor Ryuzaki." Oishi said. "I hope she's okay. She looks so sad."

Fuji just looked between the two and said, "I got a plan."

Sakuno was feeling sad by Ryoma's comments. She spent a lot of time looking for an outfit and she really wanted him to say it was nice. Even when she tried to talk to him afterwards, she would be stopped by a fangirl or a classmate of his. The dance was not going as well as she hoped it would. She just sighed as she glances over at Ryoma talking to Momo and Eiji a few feet away.

Then all of a sudden, the lights of the dance went out. It was pitch dark. Screams and gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"Don't worry, it is just a blackout." A teacher called out. "It should be back in a few moments."

Sakuno tried to calm herself down. She hoped the lights come back soon. Then all of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind. She let out a gasp and a silent scream as she was taken away.

Soon, the lights came back on for a couple of moments. The power was on. The music started to play again.

"Eh, where's Sakuno?" Tomoka questioned as she looked around.

Ryoma noticed Tomoka looking around for someone. He quickly scan the room for Ryuzaki, but didn't see her.

"Osakada, did you check the bathrooms?" Oishi questioned her after she had asked them.

"No, let me go now." She said as she ran off.

"Hm, wait." Fuji pointed out. "What's that?" He pointed to the floor.

Ryoma looked where he pointed and saw an envelope. He picked it up and opened it.

The senpais and the freshmen trio all gathered around Ryoma and looked over his shoulder. Inside the envelope was a card that said:

 _If you wish to find the girl, you must find her before the witch's magic is gone. If you cannot, she will be forever lost. First clue: A place where second home and dreams are lived._

"Someone took Ryuzaki chan!" Eiji gasped out loud. "We got to find her!"

"Calm down. Let's solve the clue and find her." Fuji answered as he read the letter.

"Second home? What is that supposed to mean?" Momo questioned.

"Stupid, you don't know? It's the school." Kaidoh hissed at him. Momo turned and started to bickered at him.

"Ah, that makes sense!" Kawamura nodded. "We spend a lot of time here, even more compared to home!"

"What does dreams mean?" Kachiro questioned.

"How does that relates to school?" Horio wondered.

"AH!" Katsuo shouted. "How about the classroom? Ryoma kun likes to sleep there and is always dreaming." He tried explaining.

At once, Ryoma started to head out to the classroom.

"Ah! Did Ryoma sama get the letter?" Tomoka questioned as she popped out of nowhere.

Fuji only smirked. "Things are going as planned. Part 2 underway. You guys know what to do."

They all nodded. Tomoka walked off with the freshmen trio and Kaido towards the back of the school. The others then followed Ryoma, making sure he doesn't notice anything.

Meanwhile, Ryoma reached the classroom he shared with Sakuno. On top of his desk was another letter. He ripped it out and took out another letter that reads:

 _Ah, good job, but time is ticking. You better hurry if you wish to save the princess. Second clue: Countless of moments that occurred when weather is good. Food that smells great and tastes just as great. Perfect place for a nap._

Ryoma smirked. This was an easy one. He then rushed out of the classroom, not even noticing that the senpai tachi were just arriving. He was focused on his one goal.

Fuji smirked as he saw Ryoma rushed out of the classroom in a hurry. Things were going even better than he had hoped.

Ryoma reached the tree that he always napped in. A few times he and Sakuno with the rest of the freshmen trio had lunch together here. Sakuno would share some of her bento until she started to make one everyday for him.

He glances around and saw the letter stuck in the branch. He jumped to get it. Again, he ripped it out impatiently and reads it. It says:

 _Tick tock, tick tock. Tick tock. It's almost time for the witch's magic to ended. You best hurry up and find your princess. You're almost there. Next clue: A place where roles are reversed._

Ryoma wasn't sure what it meant. Roles are reversed. Whose roles? What roles?

"Did you get it?" Oishi asked him as the senpai all reached him.

He showed them the letter and all looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Momo questioned.

"I don't know." Ryoma said in annoyance. He had to hurry up before something bad was going to happened to Sakuno.

"Hmm, roles are reversed. So chances are, it is when she was better than you at something." Inui said. "You teach her tennis sometimes and is her teacher from middle school." He added while writing in his notebook.

Kawamura nudged Inui with his elbow. Inui was saying too much and was about to blow their cover.

"Ah! Home economics." Ryoma said, not noticing the obvious hint from Inui. Normally he would have noticed, but with the worry and stress he was under, it went right by his head.

Ryoma took off running towards the classroom.

"Ah, that was a close one!" Eiji sighed.

"Sorry, it would have been better if I said it, compared everyone else. I have data and if you guys had given him the hint, it would look even worst." Inui explained.

They nodded in agreement.

"But, wow. He must be really worried if he didn't notice." Kachiro said.

"Things are going well! It is almost over now!" Fuji nodded.

"You're having fun just watching him struggle." Eiji said.

Fuji just smiled at him.

Ryoma ran to the home economics room. Both had this class together under a strict teacher. He couldn't go to sleep or he would be sentenced to detention causing him to miss class and Tezuka buchou will make him run laps if he is late. Also, if he get like 3 detentions, he can fail the class, and have to retake it during the summer. No way is that happening. However, unlike tennis, cooking is not his forte.

Luckily for him, he had paired up with Sakuno, who really improved her cooking and became like a chef in the time he was away in America. Her cooking really improved and tasted really well, that he somehow convinced her to make him bentos everyday. Anyway, with his partner as Sakuno, he is passing the class with flying colors. She helped him on how to use a knife without cutting himself. One time during class, she was showing him how to cook sausages into little takos. Another time, she was showing him how to cut vegetables and basic prepping things such as washing vegetables and some peeling. Thus, he was in charge of cutting and basic prepping. However, there were times where she had to help him because he was too slow.

He entered the room and saw an envelope on the station where he and Sakuno usually are during class. He teared the envelope open and started to read it.

 _You're so close. Your fair princess is waiting for you at the place where both you two have a connection and spend a lot of time after school._

Ryoma smirked and then dashed full speed to the tennis courts. Both were on the tennis team, and Sakuno had really improved. She was on the varsity team after all her hard work and some tips from Ryoma. Her hair was still too long though and her knees were not bent as much as it should. However, he had to admit, she was pretty good comparing to middle school.

"He's coming your way right now. Let's start the end of the plan." Fuji smiled from the hallway. Ryoma had dashed right by him without realizing he was there. He also seem to forget all about the regulars and how they all of a sudden disappeared.

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma shouted when he saw her on the tennis courts.

Sakuno turned towards him and questioned, "Ryoma kun?"

Then all of a sudden, a figure grabbed her arm and started to lead her away. Another three figures stepped out in front.

Ryoma, with his quick thinking, took his tennis racket and balls that was mysteriously right on the court and hit the figure with his tennis ball. When it hit the figure, they had let go of Sakuno. He then aimed a few more at the other three figures who all yelped in pain. They then all dashed, leaving Sakuno and Ryoma on the court by themselves.

Ryoma walked right up to Sakuno and asked, "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakuno asked him in confusion.

"Didn't you get kidnapped?" Ryoma started to questioned. Wasn't she in danger?

"No...why would you think that?" Sakuno continue to questioned him.

"I got these letters!" He showed them to her.

"Oh! You thought I was kidnapped?" Sakuno said. "No, Tomoka and the Fuji senpai asked me to wait at the tennis courts for them."

"Wait, what?" Ryoma questioned and then started to realizes the hints. Only someone who were in the same class of them would know about the home economic class. Also, Inui senpai was the one who gave him the idea of it. Where were his senpai anyway? They disappeared around the second letter.

He noticed some movement from the bushes and then aimed his tennis ball right at the bush.

"Oww!" Momo could be heard from the bush.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Eiji started to whine in pain.

The senpais came out of the bush before Ryoma started to hit them again.

"Ah, you caught us." Fuji smiled.

"Ah, young love though. You saw how fast he ran?" Momo exclaimed while rubbing his face. "Worth it to see him struggle!"

"That, according to data, was probably the fastest he ran outside of tennis. He doesn't even hurry when he is late to a meeting time." Inui chimed in.

"Right? He hits so hard." Horio shouted merging from the trees. Tomoka, Kachiro and Katsuo followed him out.

"Oww. I didn't think he would hit me too." Tomoka shouted as she rubbed her backside.

Ryoma started to realized that he was tricked and in anger, started to aim tennis balls at the senpais.

Sakuno then realized that the senpais plus Tomoka and the freshmen trio had set up this scheme, which caused Ryoma to rushed and panicked into saving her.

"Thank you for saving me." Sakuno told him.

Ryoma turned towards her and smirked. "Your outfit, not bad." He admitted.

"Ah! T-thank you!" She smiled and laughed as she watched Ryoma chased after the senpais, Tomoka and freshmen trio.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted. "Help!"

"No way." Sakuno smiled. "I don't want to get hit."

"Nooo!" Tomoka shouted in response and continue to run.

Well, even though they were both tricked, Sakuno was actually glad. Thanks to her senpais, and friends, she was able to see Ryoma's efforts to save her and even got him to say something nice about her outfit.

"Ryuzaki, let's go." Ryoma called out to her as he grabbed her hand.

The senpais, getting tired of getting hit, grabbed their rackets and started to chase them.

 _One day, I tell him my feelings._


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas

Hi! This is also part of my Holiday Surprise for Ryosakuexpress Exchange 2015. This is the second part in the Holiday series! Hope you enjoy it!

I personally do not own anything. If I did, Ryosaku would be so canon right now.

Christmas

"There, I'm finally finished." Sakuno smiled to herself. "I just need to wrap it. Hopefully he likes it." Sakuno wondered as she carefully wrapped it in silver and red wrapping paper.

"Ah no. It's this late already? I need to sleep!" Sakuno exclaimed when she noticed the time on her clock reads 1:10am.

The next morning, Sakuno woke up and after going through with her morning routine. She went down to the kitchen and started breakfast. She had the table set out for her grandmother. Her parents both had to work overseas and usually were not home.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Obaa chan." Sakuno said as she sat down.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Sakuno. What are you up to today?" Her grandmother asked her.

"Just baking some cookies for the regulars and friends before the party." She replied.

"Ah, that's nice to you." Her grandmother said. "Thank you for making breakfast."

As soon as she finished cleaning up the dishes, she started to make cookies. She was making different kinds of cookies, sugar, chocolate chip and even gingerbread man. She placed them all in the oven and waited.

The Seigaku's boy tennis team regulars were going to have a Christmas party the next day during Christmas Eve at Kawamura Sushi. Of course, this means that Sakuno, Tomoka and the freshmen trio were also invited as well. The party was held at 7 in the evening. Not only was it Christmas Eve, it was also Ryoma's 16th birthday. She had prepared him a gift and she was hoping he would like it. She spent a great deal of time on it.

She was no longer the same girl she was when she first met Ryoma. She was still not as outspoken like her best friend Tomoka, but she wasn't as timid either. When he had came back for the school year from America, she did stuttered and of course, fell in front of him. However, she was just shocked that he was really here in Japan.

Once she got over her shock and disbelief that he was really here in Japan, she was filled with so much happiness. She had wrote him letters since he left and finally, after two years, she got to see him again. Best part was that he was her classmate and seatmate. Due to this, they talk every now and then. Well, more her than him of course, but still, it count for something. He actually was awake when she talked to him, compared to him sleeping in class and through other fangirls, even Tomoka. Of course, her feelings for him just grew stronger though. However, she has no idea what he felt about her. Was she ever considered a friend? Who knows what Ryoma is thinking?

Sakuno sighed. "Time to get these cookies out of the oven."

Sakuno took them out and allowed them to cool for a few minutes before putting them in different boxes for the regulars and to Tomoka and the freshmen trio. She looked at the time and saw it was past 5pm.

"Ah! How did it get so late?" She questioned. "I need to get ready!"

She rushed upstairs to get ready. She took her shower, put her hair in their braids and then got dressed. She wasn't sure what to wear, but to be festive, she decided to wear this cute dress. It was a white dress with long sleeves and had silver and red trims on it. She paired it with black flats and her black peacoat. She put on her gloves and then grabbed her present for Ryoma and the cookies. She had placed a box of cookies with the present.

Her grandmother had gone ahead and she was suppose to meet Tomoka before they headed today to the party.

"Tomo chan! Sorry, I'm late!" Sakuno said.

"Ah, it's fine! I just got here!" Tomoka exclaimed. "You look so cute!"

"Thanks, you too!" Sakuno smiled.

"Let's go!" Tomoka shouted. "I need to see Ryoma sama right away!"

They walked over to Kawamura's Sushi and went inside. Mostly everyone was already there except for Ryoma of course. He was always late.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Sakuno told everyone. She handed everyone a box of cookies. "I just made these today so they should still be warm and fresh. I hope you like them." She smiled at them.

"Wa! Thank you!" Eiji said as he hugged Sakuno.

All the others told her thanks. Sakuno took her seat next to Tomoka who was sitting next to Horio.

"Where's Echizen?" Tezuka questioned. "He is late."

"I just called him. Apparently, he just save a cat from a tree." Momo said.

"The probability that he is really saving a cat is 5%. 95% chance he is overslept and woke up late." Inui said writing in his notebook.

"Echizen is always late." Fuji smiled.

Just then, Ryoma walked in the door. "I was saving a cat up a tree."

"Lies!" Momo and Eiji yelled at him.

"Well, at least he is here now." Oishi said.

Ryoma took a seat right next to Sakuno, which happened to be the only seat left opened.

"M-merry Christmas and H-happy birthday Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno told Ryoma nervously.

"Ah-" Ryoma turned to her and started to say when he was interrupted by Tomoka, Momo, Horio and Eiji's loud shouts of "Happy birthday!"

Ryoma just flinched and turned away. _So loud_.

The party started with everyone there. Loud shouts could be heard from the loud mouths of course. Fuji was eating his extra spicy special wasabi rolls that Kawamura was serving him.

"Let me try some Fuji! It looks good! Special rolls just for you?" Eiji exclaimed while hugging Fuji from the behind.

"Sure." Fuji smiled and handed one to him to eat.

Eiji seems like he forgot how it was in middle school and pop one in his mouth. "Spicy!" He screamed. "Water, water!"

"Here!" Oishi shouted as he handed him a drink he gotten from Inui.

"Thanks!" Eiji took a big gulp and screamed. "Ah! It burns!"

"Huh?" Oishi looked at the drink. "Inui drink! I'm so sorry Eiji!" He exclaimed and handed water to him.

"Oh, a new Inui drink? Let me try." Fuji smiled. He took a gulp. "Not bad."

"Really?" Momo asked and took a gulp. "Nasty! Snake you should try!" He said as he forced him to drink it.

"NASTY! YOU IDIOT. HOW YOU GOING TO FORCE ME TO DRINK IT?" Kaidou shouted at Momo.

Tezuka and the coach were both eating their sushi in peace, while chatting with each other. Tomoka and Horio were going at it again with their shouting match. The other two of the freshmen trio were trying to calm down both Tomoka and Horio. Meanwhile, Sakuno was trying to make light conversations with Ryoma, but failed. The loudness was preventing any conversations from happening.

"Sakuno! Tell this loser that I am right." Tomoka exclaimed.

"Ryuzaki, tell this crazy girl that I am right!" Horio exclaimed.

"Ah! Um." Sakuno looked behind the two of them. She pouted.

"Sakuno, you're suppose to be on my side. Let's go to bathroom!" She exclaimed and dragged Sakuno to the bathroom.

Ryoma was eating his sushi while he saw Eiji eating some cookies.

"Man, these are the best. Helps take away that spiciness." Eiji exclaimed. "Ryuzaki makes the best cookies!"

"I know right?" Momo exclaimed while munching on his.

Ryoma noticed everyone got a box of cookies and was a bit disappointed.

"Hmm, you want one?" Fuji asked with a smirk.

"No." Ryoma replied.

Sakuno came back to her seat and noticed Ryoma was in a bad mood. "What's wrong, Ryoma kun?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Oh, okay." She answered as she took her seat. There was an awkward silence between the two. It was tense. _What happened when I was away?_

Then the party was ending. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and a Merry Christmas. They had a few days off due to the holiday, all the way up to New Years, then practice starts again. Ryuzaki sensei was going to stop by her friends' house and had already left. The only people left were the regulars. The freshmen trio and Tomoka were heading in one direction.

 _This sucks. Ah, I might not be able to give him my gift._ Sakuno thought to herself. _It's okay, I guess. Just disappointed._ She bids her goodbye and started to head home.

"Wait!" Eiji shouted.

She turned towards him and looked at him in confusion. The regulars still didn't leave yet.

"Echizen, you should walk her home." Oishi said. "It's not safe for a girl to walk by herself."

"Hn." Ryoma walked towards Sakuno who blushed really red.

"Ah, young love." Momo smiled.

Ryoma and Sakuno started to walk in the direction of her home. It was quiet between the two. _Ah, this is my last chance. Fighting, Sakuno!_

"R-Ryoma kun!" She squeaked out.

He turned towards her with an indifferent look on his face. "What is it?"

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed with a huge blush on her face while handing him the bag.

Ryoma took the bag from her and noticed the cookies. He smirked. He looked further in and saw another wrapped gift. He took it out and started to open it in front of her. Inside of it was a long hand knitted black scarf with the initials R.E on it.

He smirked. "Mada Mada Dane." He said as he noticed the mistakes in it. Sakuno pouted. However, he then put it around his neck. In one movement, he grabbed her into his arms.

"Thank you." He told her while hugging her.

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas Ryoma kun!" She smiled as she returned the hug. Her feelings for him was conveyed she thought as she tightened her grip on him.

"Merry Christmas." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3: New Years

**Hi! This is also part of my Holiday Surprise for Ryosakuexpress Exchange 2015. This is the third part in the Holiday series! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the late upload. Life been crazy!**

 **I personally do not own anything. If I did, Ryosaku would be so canon right now.**

The Seigaku's male tennis team had a party on Christmas Eve along with the freshmen trio plus Tomoka and Sakuno. It was also Ryoma's 16th birthday. Sakuno had prepared him a gift and had successfully given it to him. With that success, the pair started going out. The two haven't seen each other since that day. They have been texting each other for the week. Today was New Year Eves and they both made plans with each other to visit the shrine together so their first date.

Sakuno wore her dark pink floral kimono with the wooden sandals. She did her signature braids and grab her purse. After checking if she was okay in the mirror, she said good bye to her grandmother and went to go meet Ryoma in front of the shrine.

"S-sorry, I'm late." Sakuno stuttered as she reached him.

Ryoma just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Heh, pretty good" He said as he looked her up and down.

Sakuno blushed. "T-thanks." She said shyly. "Y-you look nice too!" Sakuno was going back to stuttering again. It has been a while since she saw him and she was feeling shy. Ryoma was wearing black dress pants with a white button up and a leather jacket on top of it. His cap was gone from his head.

"Stupid dad took my hat." Ryoma muttered. "Let's go."

"Hai!" Sakuno said as she walked besides him.

The crowd was huge. There were so many people coming from left to right. Of course, with the size of the crowd, Sakuno could not keep up with our Prince of Tennis. She tried but people kept pushing her.

"Ah, E-excuse me. Coming by." She said over and over, but stopped as soon as a hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma smirked as he grabbed her hand and started to pulled her through the crowd. "You're always going to get lost."

"Mou. There's so many people!" She tried to explained, but Ryoma just smirked.

Sakuno told Ryoma that she needed to use the bathroom. As she went, Ryoma waited for her by the big tree. Unfortunately, as he was waiting for her, he had unexpected company.

"Ochibi chan!" A voice called out to him.

Ryoma looked up and groaned. Calling his name was Eiji senpai and with him was all the regulars. He did not wanted to run into them.

"Are you by yourself?" Kawamura asked him.

"Hm." He didn't reply. He didn't want to say anything to his noisy senpais. If they knew he was on a date, they would tease him like crazy. It was annoying enough before, but it would be even worst.

"Did you get your fortune yet?" Fuji asked him.

"No. Not yet. Too crowded." Ryoma replied.

"Ah, you should go see it with us then! It would be fun!" Momo exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sakuno went to the bathroom. While she was finished, she went back to Ryoma. However, she got a little lost.

"Sakuno!" A voice called out to her.

She turned and saw Tomoka with the freshmen trio. She pouted. She didn't want to run into anyone and the relationship was kept on the down low. She didn't even tell Tomoka yet.

"Ryuzaki!" Horio shouted. "Are you by yourself?"

"Ah, you should have told me!" Tomoka said.

"It's fine, Tomo chan. I wanted to go last minute, but I thought everyone already had plans." She smiled at her.

"Join us then!" Tomoka shouted and the trio nodded.

"Thanks!" She smiled. Now how to tell Ryoma kun.

"Ah! Ryoma sama!" Tomoka exclaimed.

They looked where she was pointing and saw Ryoma and the other senpais together. They started to head over to them. Both Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other and nodded. They both realized what had happened and just decided to go with it.

"Ah, Good evening, Ryoma kun, senpai tachi." Sakuno told them. The rest exchanged greetings.

"Have you gone to get your fortune yet?" Eiji shouted. "If not, you should join us!"

"Really? Let's do that!" Tomoka shouted and the rest nodded.

Well, even though they weren't going by themselves, at least they were going together.

The entire group waited in line and went to pray at the shrine. Sakuno stood right next to Ryoma as they prayed. I hope this year will bring great fortune and happiness to me and all the people I care about.

Then after praying, the group went to get their fortune. Tomoka moaned in sadness as she opened hers to get Bad luck. Horio laughed at her, but when he check his, he also got Bad luck. While Kaido received bad luck, Momo laughed. However, when he check his, he received bad luck as well. Kaido hissed at him and laughed. Well, you know what they say, karma is a b*tch.

Both the freshmen Kachiro and Katsuo received good luck. They were both happy with it. They didn't want to be like Horio, Tomoka or Momo chan senpai or even Kaido. Eiji and Oishi also received good luck as well. Inui and Kawamura both received very good luck. Fuji and Tezuka both received great luck.

Sakuno smiled as she remembered all the bad luck fortunes she had gotten for Ryoma, but with her last one being good one. She opened hers and gasped. She received the best luck! She gasped when she looked over at Ryoma's fortune.

Ryoma also smirked remembering all the fortunes he had gotten. He lied when he said it didn't bother him when there were so many bad ones. However, her sincerity in getting so many and finally getting the good one, he was touched. He opened his as well and saw that he received best luck.

"Wow! Ryuzaki chan and Ochibi got best luck!" Eiji shouted in shock.

"The possibility of receiving bad luck is about 42%, good luck is about 26%, very good luck is about 18%, great luck is 11% and the best luck is around 3%." Inui informed. "It is very rare that one would get best, but to have 2 for about 13 people? That's close to impossible!"

"Wow! Ryoma sama is the best!" Tomoka shouted.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno smiled and hold her fortune. This fortune was really true. She really did have the best luck this year. She finally got her feelings across to Ryoma, who returns it in his own way. At first, she was a little sad that their first date got interrupted, but in the end, it all worked out.

Soon, it was time for the group to departed.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma called out to her and he started to head off to the direction of her house.

"Ah! Goodbye senpai tachi, Tomo chan, Horio kun, Kachiro kun and Katsuo kun. Happy new year." She bowed as she headed off after Ryoma.

Soon, it was just her and Ryoma. She slipped her hand into Ryoma's. She blushed a bit, but smiled to him. Ryoma looked back at her in surprised, but smirked.

"It wasn't so bad, right?" She asked him. "We did have fun with them."

"Next time, we have a real first date with no annoying company." He replied.

Sakuno smiled and squeezed his hand. "I can't wait!"

Ryoma didn't say anything, but Sakuno only giggled when she felt her hand being squeezed.

It was going to be a great year, she just knows it.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**Hi! This is also part of my Holiday Surprise for Ryosakuexpress Exchange 2015. This is the fourth part in the Holiday series! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the late upload. Life has been crazy!**

 **I personally do not own anything. If I did, Ryosaku would** **be so canon right now**

Sakuno was in her room getting ready for her data with Ryoma. After giving Ryoma his gift on his birthday, they started going out. Of course, with Ryoma, it was nothing like the standard relationship, but Sakuno was happy. They have been texting back and forth and see each other after practice. Also, they have been meeting up during lunch time where he would eat her bento that she made him.

Today would be their first official date. They had technically a date to the shrine for New Years, but that was messed up. They had met the rest of the tennis team and just decided to go together. At the time, the team did not know they were dating, so when they had separated so she could use the bathroom, Sakuno came up to see all of them with Ryoma. However, today, hopefully, there would be nothing to bother them. But the problem now is that she didn't know what to wear though.

"Ah, what to wear." Sakuno asked as she pulled clothes out of her closet. "Is this okay?" She asked as she pulled out a black dress. She shocked her head and threw it on her bed.

"Ah, a dress or a skirt." She questioned while looking at her choices. "I wore a dress for Christmas, so a skirt this time!" She nodded.

After moments of thinking and throwing clothes from her closet to her bed and vice versa, she finally came up with an outfit. She put on a dark pink tulle skirt that falls right at her knees and a long sleeve black shirt. She paired it with her black sparkly flats and her black pea coat on top. She grabbed her dark pink cross over bag and checked her make up. She just had light makeup on and check her braids.

"Obaa chan! I'm going out." She shouted as she left the house. She noticed the time and started to run. "I'm going to be late!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry I'm late, R-ryoma kun!" She panted when she reach his side.

Ryoma was drinking his ponta while waiting for her. He was wearing dark jeans with a black button up shirt. He actually knew that she would be late so he made sure to come 15 minutes later than the time. He just smirked at her and said. "Always late huh, Ryuzaki? Mada Mada Dane."

"Mou!" Sakuno pouted at Ryoma. _Is that all he has to say?_

"Let's go." Ryoma said as he started to walked away. Sakuno ran after him.

Ryoma took her to a small cafe. They were led to their table and they sat down across from each other.

"Hm, Ryoma kun, what are you going to order?" She asked him while looking at the menu.

"Chawan Mushi" He replied.

"Ah. Of course." She giggled. Typical Ryoma to order one of his favorite things. "I think I have the omurice."

They placed their order. Sakuno was asking him how was practice. Their food came out and they both started to eat.

"Is it good?" Sakuno asked.

"Yea. Yours? Let me try some." Ryoma asked.

Sakuno turned slightly red but took a spoon and fed him. Just then a voice called out to them.

"Ah! Are you two on a date?" Eiji called out to them. He walked right towards them with Momo and Fuji trailing him.

"Ah young love! So youthful. Of course they are, you just saw her spoon fed him!" Momo laughed.

"Ah, maybe we should leave them alone. Ryuzaki chan is turning red." Fuji said.

The three took the table right next to them and were chatting really loud.

"Who knew that he would get a girlfriend before us?" Momo questioned.

"I got to tell Oishi and Inui about this!" Eiji shouted while he took his cell phone out to text them.

The whole time, Ryoma was annoyed at the company and Sakuno was bright red. They quickly finished their meal. Ryoma paid for them and they both left after saying goodbye to the three senpais.

"We really just run into them all the time huh?" Sakuno questioned while giggling a little.

"Senpai Tachi are so noisy." Ryoma replied right back to her.

"Where are we going now?" Sakuno questioned.

"You see." Ryoma smirked at her and started to head off the other direction. Sakuno rushed to follow him.

They arrived at the arcade.

"Ah! This was where we hung out in middle school!" Sakuno exclaimed.

Just like their "date" beforehand, they did similar things at the arcade.

"Pick one." Ryoma said as he gestured to the crane machine.

"Ah! I really like this one!" She pointed out a cat.

"Heh." Ryoma smirked at her, fully knowing the reason why she chose that one. He inserted some coins and got her the cat. He handed it to Sakuno.

"Ah! Thank you!" She smiled really brightly at him.

Next they were to the bumper cars, but instead of Ryoma driving, he got in the passenger side. He gestured Sakuno to get in the driver's side.

"Eh!" She shouted. After moments of hesitation, she got in. She started driving and squealing. "Ah! They're trying to hit me!"

"Hit them back." He replied.

"I don't want to!" She shouted, but then got hit. She jerked toward from the impact. "Ah!"

"Drive." Ryoma said.

The whole thing Sakuno avoided all the cars and eventually, all the cars got tired of hitting each other in the mess of her avoiding them, that they started to chase after her. "Ahhh!" She shouted as she just drove away.

"That was so scary!" Sakuno panted. Luckily for her, she only got hit that one time.

"Heh. Not bad." Ryoma smirked. He was pretty impressed she managed to get everyone else to bump each other while chasing her.

"Mou, R-ryoma kun!" She said as she pouted.

Then he pointed to the tennis game. "I hope you improved." He said. "Don't fall."

"Mou! I don't fall all the time!" She said as she grabbed her racket. "I will prove you wrong!" She said determinedly.

The tennis balls start to fire. She hit the first few. Then she missed a few. She hit the other two before she tripped on the ball she hit and fell.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said as he grabbed a racket.

"Well, don't break the machine this time!" She said as she puffed out her cheeks. "I fall but you broke the machine. I think that was worst."

"Heh." He just chuckled at her. Of course, he hit all the balls to their correct spots.

"Wah!" She awe in wonder, when Ryoma smirked over at her, she pouted and looked away.

Then they played a shooting zombie game. Instead of Ryoma playing by himself, he got Sakuno to play with him.

"Ah! He is coming for me!" Sakuno shouted as she just aimlessly shot at the screen.

"Aim then shoot!" Ryoma said as he aimed and killed the zombie attacking Sakuno's character.

"Wah! There's more coming!" She just kept shooting. Out of 10 bullets, about 1 or 2 hit the zombie and killing them. Ryoma just killed the rest of them.

After the shooting zombie game, he grabbed her to play DDR with him. Ryoma was pretty good at the game, while Sakuno kept missing the beats. Then she just fell while trying to follow the quick moves. She just started to laugh and awe at Ryoma for his dance moves.

"Wah! That was really fun!" Sakuno smiled at Ryoma. "Thanks for taking me!" She told her.

They were at the park where they also went to right after the arcade.

"No. Thank you." Ryoma told her.

Sakuno looked at him in surprise. "For what?" She tilted her head in confusion with her hands behind her back.

"Last time, we went to the arcade. It was fun then the shrine fortunes." Ryoma explained. "It really… cheered me up when I was kicked out of the representative team."

"Ah!" Sakuno nodded. No wonder he was feeling down that day.

"I wanted to come back here with you and have you play the games with me." Ryoma said.

Ryoma took a step towards her. Sakuno closes her eyes on instinct. Ryoma place something around her neck. Sakuno opened her eyes and looked down and saw a necklace of a cat around her neck. "Happy birthday Ryuzaki."

Sakuno started to teared up. "You remember!" She smiled at him. "Thank you!" She shouted as she hugged him.

"I really really like it. I had so much fun today especially because I was with you!" She said with tears falling down her face.

Ryoma wiped the tears from her face and then slowly kissed her. It was short, simple and sweet, but to Sakuno, it was perfect. It was the best birthday she ever had.


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

Hi! This is the last in the Holiday's series, Valentine's Day. Of course, I forget to upload it! Thank you!

I do not own anything at all! If I did, Ryosaku would be a done deal.

 **Valentine's Day**

Sakuno was busy in the kitchen. Over the years, she has been cooking more often from her bentos to even dinner with her mother, father and grandmother. Her cooking skills definitely improved with the amount of cooking she has done. However, now it was time to put her cooking skills to the test. It was the most daunting event of any girl: Valentine's Day.

Sakuno had made giri chocolate for her friends, teammates and even the senpai at the Seigaku High School Tennis Club. But the one chocolate giving her the most stress was the one for Ryoma. He had come back from America this past year for high school. Also, not only was he in the same class as Sakuno, but he sits right next to her. She really wanted to impressed him with her chocolate. Even when he eats some of her rice balls or bentos, he always goes Mada mada dane.

The biggest concern for Sakuno, however, was how to get her feelings across to him. She was trying to prepare the perfect chocolate for him that can successfully convey her feelings to him.

"Hmm. I'm done! I hope Ryoma kun likes it!" She said. "Now to packaged it in silver paper!"

Next day, as expected, because of Valentine's Day, all the girls had chocolates to give to friends, lovers and even potentials. The boys were all hoping to receive some kind of chocolate from the girls. Of course, the Seigaku Tennis Team members were all getting a lot of chocolate. Members such as Fuji, Tezuka, Eiji and Ryoma were receiving bag loads of chocolate. Their desk was filled with them and even their shoe locker.

Sakuno was finding it very hard to give her chocolate to Ryoma. He was ignoring all the girls who called him out in the hallway. He turned down chocolate from a lot of the girls. Girls still tried anyway.

"Sakuno. When are you going to give it to him?" Tomoka asked her. "I tried but he always refused them from me."

"Tomo chan. I will when the time is right!" Sakuno said in a determined voice. The sound of screams from the girls scared her. "Maybe in a little bit!" She whispered nervously.

"Sakuno! You got to mush up your strength and give it to him!" Tomoka shouted and when she saw Ryoma heading to the classroom, she pushed Sakuno in his path.

"Ah! Tomo chan!" She yelped as she tried to catch her balance, but failed. She fell right in front of Ryoma.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma smirked. "Falling first thing in the morning? Are you that clumsy?"

"Ah Ryoma kun! G-good morning!" Sakuno blushed in embarrassment. Of course he would catch her being all clumsy.

"R-ryoma kun, I-I ma-" Sakuno stuttered. She then closed her eyes for a second and a determined look came across her face. I can do this! "I made you-"

"Ryoma sama! We made you some chocolate!" A bunch of girls all pushed in front of Sakuno surrounding the prince of tennis before Sakuno could finish her sentence.

"Ah! How deal you do that!" Tomoka scream at the group but was ignored. "Sakuno! Are you okay?" She asked her friend who fell again.

"I'm fine, Tomo chan. Thanks." Sakuno said. "I failed." She muttered to Tomoka and pouted.

"Ugh, you will get your chance!" Tomoka encouraged her.

Then the bell rang and everyone rushed to their classrooms.

First attempt failed.

"Ryuzaki, what were you saying earlier?" Ryoma questioned her when they got to their seats.

"Ah, um." She got nervous. This is another chance! I can do it. "I-I made you some-"

"Class, let's get started." The teacher came in. "Get in your seats. I know it's Valentine's Day, but class is still in session. Wait till break time or after school."

Second attempt failed.

"Eh. Where is Ryoma sama?" Tomoka looked around the classroom during lunch time.

"Oh, the tennis team are having a meeting right now. I tried to give it to him, but he had to rush to the meeting because he was late again." Sakuno pouted.

Third attempt failed.

The meeting for the tennis team had ended. The coach had said that practice would be shorten today because of the mess the school has to learn from Valentine's Day. Apparently. a lot of the girls were filled the tennis courts with chocolate, and somehow, it had all melted due to the rain last night and spread through the tennis , they would be running laps and practicing their swings outside of the courts.

The first years all headed together to their classroom. Mizuno, Kato and Horio were walking back with Ryoma.

Horio was taking out a box of chocolate wrapped in red paper from his bag. "Ah! See what what my six years of tennis experience got me. I get chocolate from the girls." He bragged.

"Ah, is that from Ryuzaki? I got one." Kato asked as he took out a similar box of chocolate in red wrapping paper.

"Yea! I got one too!" Mizuno chimed in, taking out an identical box of chocolate from his pocket.

"Ryoma kun did you get one too?" Kato asked innocently. "Ryuzaki was giving us some giri chocolate earlier"

Ryoma looked away in annoyance. "She didn't give me any."

"Eh! She gave me one and not you? Wow!" Horio exclaimed loudly.

Ryoma gave Horio a glare and walked away. Horio froze in surprise. The other two of the freshmen trio looked surprised at the glare that Horio got and also froze.

Class had just ended. Girls were making their last attempts at giving their chocolates and were rushing out of class. Sakuno was also one of those few.

"Ryoma kun!"

At the sound of his name, he looked up at Sakuno.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" He questioned.

"Umm. I-I" Sakuno stuttered. "I-I made you some-"

"Ah, there he is! Ryoma sama!" Screams could be heard from the classroom door.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno looked towards the door to see a whole bunch of girls with chocolate in their hands. Soon, he was surrounded again, leaving poor Sakuno to herself outside of the circle. She sighed but gather her things to go to practice. The girls' tennis team were also having shorten practice. I try again after practice!

Fourth attempt failed.

By the time, Ryoma escaped the girls who were surrounding him in the classroom. He had refused all the chocolates of course. He barely made it in time for practice. As he was getting out of the club room, he noticed the regulars had boxes of chocolate in their hands wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"Ah, Ryuzaki chan is so nice! Giving us chocolate." Momo said.

"Yea, and it really tastes good." Fuji nodded with a smile.

"The amount of sugar, chocolate and milk she added it was perfect. The ratio is ideal." Inui said taking notes.

"Did you get one too ochibi?" Eiji asked Ryoma as soon as he saw him. Even though Ryoma was a lot taller than he used to me, Eiji still calls him ochibi.

"No." He replied curtly as he walked by them.

"Ehhhh! You didn't get one?" Momo and Eiji exclaimed in shock.

Ryoma shot them both a hard glare. Ryuzaki gave the freshmen trio and even the regulars some chocolate. She didn't give any to him. "No."

"Ehh. Why not?" Momo questioned, pestering him.

"Yea, yea, why not?" Eiji questioned.

Ryoma was getting annoyed at the questions from his senpais. He didn't know why she didn't give him any. "Doesn't bother me at all. She gives to whoever she wants."

"Eiji, Momo. Stop bugging him." Oishi said.

"But-" Both replied.

"20 laps right now." Tezuka said.

"But-"

"30 laps that includes everyone." Tezuka replied.

"Hai."

Even though it was 30 laps, at least the two annoying senpais were off his back.

This was her last attempt. She had failed four other time, but she keeps getting interrupted by other fangirls, teachers and so on. She was determined to give it to him. Her practice was already over. The boys' team had to run extra laps for causing a disruption apparently involving Momo, Eiji and Ryoma.

She wandered around and finally found Ryoma at the tree drinking his ponta.

You can do it. She encouraged herself. If you don't do it now, then you lose your chance.

"R-Ryoma kun!" She stammered at him. "I-I"

"What?" Ryoma asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I-I made you some chocolate!" She muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Ryoma asked. "What is it?"

"I made you some chocolate!" She said while handing her silver box of chocolate to him. She looked down with a huge blush on her face.

He took it from her and ate it. His was definitely better than all the others who got hers. "Heh, not bad." He told her.

"Ah! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed in happiness! She got him to not say his catchphrase!

"NOOOO!" A voice shouted from the bush.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno turned to the source. They saw their senpai-tachi hiding behind a bush. Well, more like Eiji and Momo were behind the bush. The rest were just standing there. Inui was writing in his notebook.

Sakuno started to turned really red. They saw her giving her chocolate to Ryoma.

"Why you gotta be like that, ochibi? She made you chocolate and you told her 'not bad'?" Eiji shouted at him.

"You can clearly see his chocolate was better than ours. He got different wrapping paper in his favorite color and even the size is different. His is about 67% bigger than the giri chocolate we gave to us. It is most likely honmei chocolate." Inui said.

"Ah young love." Momo said smirking at the two.

"Ah, congratulations you two." Fuji smiled.

Ryoma was started to get more annoyed. "Let's go Ryuzaki." He said as he grabbed her hand and ran away from the senpais.

"Eh!? Ryoma kun!" Sakuno stuttered out.

Eventually, he stopped pulling her. "Let's go." Ryoma said as he started to walk.

"Where?" Sakuno asked confused.

"Your house. Walking you home." Ryoma said.

"Ah, okay!" said Sakuno with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he was going to walk her home.

"Thank you for walking me home Ryoma kun." Sakuno smiled at him.

Ryoma turned away as if to walk away. "Ryuzaki."

"Ryoma kun?"

"Thank you."


End file.
